New Resident
by Smoke-In-The-Mailbox
Summary: Hello, I'm Luna and right now I'm looking at my new home for who knows how long. More specifically it's the Hitachiin Residence. Hikaru/Oc/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I've wanted to write a Hitachiinxoc story for awhile now so here it is

New Resident

Hello, I'm Luna and right now I'm looking at my new home for who knows how long. More specifically it's the Hitachiin Residence.

Before I get into details let me explain to you how I got here in the first place. See my dad died not too long ago and since my mother ran out on us when I was little, I was left alone. It was really hard for me; my dad was like my best friend.

In his will he left me to someone in case he ever died. This family would be the Hitachiin's. But the problem is they live all the way in Japan and I live in America. But it was decided that I listen to my dad's decision and go.

So before I left I had to take a bunch of courses in Japanese which wasn't my idea of fun. I pretty much get the jist of it, but I still get a little confused. Then I was off and headed to Japan. The worst part of this whole thing is I don't even know this family. Apparently my dad was really close friends of theirs.

After that torturous plane ride I finally made it there. At the airport I saw a man holding something with my name written on it. So I figured I should go to him.

"Um, Hello I'm Luna," I said rather shyly.

"Come with me," he replied and started to walk away. So I followed him and he led me to a limo which is a little unnecessary but whatever.

When I arrived at their house I was awestruck. No one told me these people were rich. I walked up to the house slowly, taking it all in.

When I finally made it to their giant doors, I was hesitant to knock, but I did. A woman with short amber orange hair and a rather young looking face opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Luna. I'm Yuzuha Hitachiin. Oh you look so pretty now that you've grown up. It really is a shame to hear Henry died; he was such a good guy. Now come in come in, don't be a stranger," she said and opened the door all the way. I walked in and looked around. This place looked even better on the inside. "Come here and take a seat," she pointed to a nearby couch.

"Boys get down here I have someone I want you to meet," she yelled in the direction of the stairs. Then a set of twins started coming down the stairs. I can see the family resemblance they look just like their mother.

"Boys this is Luna. Luna this is Hikaru and Kaoru. Don't feel too bad if you get them mixed up, their used to it. Anyway, boys you remember Henry; the one you called 'uncle' when you were little. Well, he has passed away unfortunately, and Luna here is his daughter. She is going to be living with us for awhile, so I want you to try to be nice and behave yourselves around her. You got that? All I'm asking is that you try," she said then turned to me.

"Now as for your schooling, you will be attending Ouran starting tomorrow. I got you placed in all the boy's classes so they can show you around. You will have to stay a little while after school because the boy's have host club. It's too bad you got here so late; we have no time to talk. Anyways you must be exhausted. Your room is right next to the boys. Follow them so you don't get lost. Alright goodnight," she said and left the room. I looked around and it looks like the twins had left. Uh…..

"Hey, you coming, short stack?" I heard one of them yell from the staircase.

"Yes," I answered and scurried off to them. When we reached our rooms I said goodnight, but all I heard in return was the door closing. Awkward.

I walked into my room and it felt like it was bigger than my old house. My bed's huge and so is the closet. Let's see what the bathroom looks like. So started to open what I thought was the bathroom door, but it turned out to be a door that connected me and the twin's room.

I walked in and saw one of them taking his shirt off and getting ready for bed. I looked around for the other one, but he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here short stack," the one in front of me asked.

"Well I thought this was the bathroom door….," I trailed off.

"Well that used to be Kaoru's room so we had them connected with that door. But then we decided to just share," he muttered.

"Oh, ok…. And I do have a name, you know? It's Luna," I said bluntly.

"Nah I think I like short stack better. What are you like four feet tall?" he scoffed.

"4 foot 6," I said matter 'o' factly. Then I saw the other twin walk in.

"Hikaru what's Luna doing in here," he asked. So Kaoru calls me Luna and Hikaru calls me short stack. I better start taking note of these differences.

"Oh nothing she was just leaving," he said giving me a push towards the door. He leaned in close and said, "Come back any time." And then he gave me a wink.

I closed the door and leant up against it. I could hear them talking to each other through it. Not that I was listening or anything.

"Hikaru stop messing with our new guest. Mom said we had to behave our selves around her. It's not like she can quit her job and run off like all the maids do," I heard Kaoru say.

"Calm down, I was just having a little fun with our new toy," Hikaru said with a chuckle.

Oh boy this is going to be one weird place to live in. Well maybe the school will be somewhat normal.

I wonder what a Host Club is?

Author Note: Should I continue? Review and let me know. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

New Resident

Chapter 2

"Luna. Luna! Wake up," I heard someone say and shake me. I sat up and looked at him.

"What time is it," I asked while stretching and yawning.

"Time to get ready for school," Kaoru replied. Well at least I'm pretty sure it's Kaoru, he did call me Luna. He stood there for awhile staring.

"Well…," I said.

"Well what," he asked.

"Well, aren't you going to leave so I can get dressed," I said rudely.

"Oh right sorry. Um….here's your dress," he said going into the closet and pulling out something. He laid it on the bed and went off into his room.

I looked over at the bed scanning the 'dress' furiously. They actually call that a dress. It looks like a Disney princess outfit mixed with an ugly yellow umbrella.

Time for some modifications. First thing that needs to go are these ridiculous puffy sleeves. I'll replace them with one-inch black straps.

Next thing is to go is the hoop skirt that gives it the umbrella shape. I put it on and went over to the mirror. Not half bad it looks like a normal dress now.

Hm…the black straps kind of clash with too much yellow. I know I'll tie a black bow around the waist. There, perfect.

I pulled out my eyeliner and put a thin layer on the top and bottom. I took a minute and looked at my hair.

I just got it cut recently it used to be down to my waist. But, if you have super curly hair it gets annoying. So, I got it cut to my shoulders and I added some blonde highlights too it. I think it complements the brown color quite nicely.

Well done getting ready. I better head downstairs.

I eventually made my way to the kitchen. I saw Hikaru and Kaoru sitting at the counter eating some fancy looking breakfast.

Ew, I hate breakfast foods, but my dad always told me I had to eat something. One of the maids came up to me and handed me a menu. I took a second and looked it over.

"Don't you guys have like Poptarts or something," I asked. They all gave me a funny look. Well I guess that's a no.

I saw Hikaru and Kaoru had finished and were headed for the door. So I grabbed my bag and followed them. We all got into the limo and headed for school.

"Why did you change the dress," one of them asked breaking the silence.

"I didn't change it, I fixed it," I replied.

"Well, it looks nice," the other one commented.

"I agree, it looks a whole hell of a lot better than it did before. Good job shortstack," he said.

"Thanks Hikaru," I said looking out the window. Then the limo stopped and the driver opened the door. They started walking toward the school and I followed closely behind. Damn this school is huge.

When we got to our first class the twins took their seats in the back while I went up to the teacher.

"Hello, you must be Luna. Give me a second," he said and then turned toward the class.

"Class this is Luna McCauley. She's new here so be nice," he said then turned back to me.

"Go take a seat in the back in-between the Hitachiin twins," he said and pointed to a desk. I made my way over there getting glares from the girls in the class. Probably because of the way my dress looks. Pfft, their just jealous.

So I sat down in the desk and started listening to the teacher. Then a note appeared on my desk. I looked down at it 'pass it to Hikaru'.

Really note passing. How immature are these guys. But, I decided to humor him and pass the note.

So finally the day came to an end. I think I'm fed up with this already. I sit in-between the Hitachiin's in every damn class. I don't know how much longer I can put up with them. Well at least I can go home now. Then I felt two arms snake around me.

"Time to go to Host Club," they said together. Oh crap I forgot about that. So now I'm standing in front of a door marked 'music room 3'. They opened the doors and pushed me in.

"Hello, princess. Who might you be," some blonde kid asked me and took my hand and gave it a kiss. What the hell? I snatched my hand away quickly and took a few steps back.

"Don't be shy princess," he said coming close and then cupped my chin in his hand.

"Get the hell away from me," I shouted and bitch-slapped him. He put his hand up to his cheek feeling the red spot I left there. Then his eyes got all wide and he ran away to some depression corner. The twins started busting out in tears. Then some other kid with glasses turned to me.

"Hello I'm Kyouya. I'm going to guess your Luna McCauley the new resident at the Hitachiin's house. Whose mother ran out on you when you were 3 for some other guy. Your dad died a couple months ago of cancer, as well as your twin sister Sunny did. Did I leave anything out," he said and pushed his glasses up. What is wrong with this place?

"Don't worry Kyouya knows everyone's background information," one of the twin's said to me. What a creep. Then a cute little boy approached me.

"Hi, Luna-chan I'm Hunny. Would you like to hold Usa-chan," he said and handed me a floppy pink bunny. I looked at him for a second and handed it back.

"He's very cute," I said and patted him on the head.

"Come have cake with me and Mori later. Kay? Bye Luna-chan," he said and bounced toward a couch.

"Luna, since you are going to be staying here with the Host Club and not as a guest I have made a position for you here," Kyouya said with an evil grin. Oh no.

"You are going to be our maid. Basically you're just traveling around the room giving us what we ask for. Your uniform is waiting for you in changing room number 4," he said.

So the twins escorted me to the rooms and left. Well hopefully they left.

I found the uniform and looked it over. It's a little more revealing than I would like it to be. So I put it on and looked in the mirror. Geez it only goes down to mid-thigh. What kind of perve house are these boys running? When I left the changing rooms all the boys eyes were on me.

"Luna-chan you look so pretty," Hunny said breaking the silence.

"Your right Hunny my daughter looks absolutely adorable," the blonde kid said coming out of his depression corner. Wait Daughter? Uh… Then the twins came up behind me and leant their arms on either side of my shoulder.

"By the way that's Tamaki," one of them whispered in my ear.

"He's a little crazy, but you'll get used to it", the other one finished.

I'm sorry I ever asked what a Host Club is. Someone just kill me before I end up doing it myself.

Author Note: You Like? Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

New Resident

Chapter 3

Once Host Club was over; that blonde kid gathered everyone together to talk about stuff. I just took a seat on the couch and waited.

"Alright everyone, great work today." He smiled. This kid really does need to take a chill pill; he is way too enthusiastic.

"I think we should discuss tomorrow's plans. Kyouya are we going to have a theme tomorrow or shall it just be a normal day," he asked.

"Considering budgeting this week I think we will just have a normal day tomorrow," he stated while typing on his laptop.

"Aw but that's no fun," Tamaki pouted.

Kyouya just gave him a glare.

"Alright well have a safe trip home everyone," he stuttered out trying to avoid the death stare. You can really tell whose actual boss around here and I thought he called himself the 'king'.

I started to walk over to Kyouya to ask him something well more like tell him. "Kyouya I do not want to wear that 'uniform' while I'm here at the Host Club. I'll bring something different in tomorrow." I smirked at him.

"Suit yourself," he said grinning.

"What was that about shortie," Hikaru asked coming up to me.

"Oh I was just telling him I didn't want to wear that thing for the host club," I stated.

"You can use one of our maid's uniforms their far less revealing," Kaoru said coming up from behind.

"Great," I said sarcastically still being mad at the fact that I have to wear any kind of uniform at all.

When we got in the limo Kaoru started up some conversation. "So how do you like Ouran so far?"

"It's a little overwhelming, but I suppose I'll get used to it," I answered.

"Yeah it's a big school, with a lot of really weird people. Like Tono," Hikaru chuckled laughing at his own joke.

"Yes he did seem a bit strange," I said and they smirked. The car stopped and the driver opened the door.

"Hikaru and I usually get a snack after school. Would you like to join us," Kaoru asked on our way to the door.

"Of course she would," Hikaru said throwing his arm around me. Kaoru just rolled his eyes at him.

We sat down at a table in the dining hall and the maids brought us some food. It was pretty quiet as we sat there and munched on our food.

When we finished I went up to my room, closed the door, and threw my bag on the bed. I thought it might be a good idea to take a shower. I went into the bathroom and looked around. What a big shower.

So I took off my clothes and got in. It was really soothing and relaxing, but like all great things it had to come to an end. So I threw a towel on and went back into my room to find a hair dryer I put in my bag somewhere.

The door creaked open and I heard someone whistle. I turned around to see none other than Hikaru.

"Get out of here you perv," I said grabbing a pillow off the bed and threw it at him.

"Just enjoying the view," he smirked.

"Hikaru," I heard Kaoru call from inside the room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered and closed the door.

Geez what a nightmare this has turned out to be.

Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated and sorry its so short. Please review!


End file.
